Xenomorphs and Dragons - Deleted Scenes
by ShadowDraconian
Summary: Just the deleted scenes of xenomorphs and dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Stormflys POV – Chapter: 2**

After he told us that she was going to betray the Vikings and turn them all into xenomorphs I agreed to become one to stay with my rider ::ok ill become a xeno-dragon!:: I said to the xeno-empress as she changed into a drone and moved her tail I didn't know what she was doing but I found out soon after that. She quickly too fast for me to move drove her tail straight into my chest piercing my heart I just stood there thinking that she betrayed me and decided to slay me instead but then I felt something go into my blood and it started to change me.

* * *

**This is only deleted sections of my story xenomorphs and dragons and not everything in this story will be like it is in the deleted scenes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccups POV – Chapter: 2**

After helping my dad I went back to the hive to get everything and everyone that was going to go with me to start expanding my new empire I was in my xeno-fury form so I could talk to the dragons ::Stormfly I'm willing to let you become a xeno so you can stay with astrid if you want.:: I said to the nadder who looked shocked ::why are you letting me do that?:: she replied ::because I'm going to change everyone into a xeno soon and anyone who refuses to become one will be either killed or made a slave to the xenos!:: I replied shocking all the dragons ::ok ill become a xeno-dragon!:: she said as I walked up to her changing into a drone and moving my tail and quickly driving it into right into the dragons chest piercing her heart and injecting her changing her into a xeno-nadder once she was changed astrid changed into a warrior after detaching herself from her egg shack and walked over and mounted her xeno-dragon and flew around the island before landing and changing back into a queen and reattached herself to her egg shack as I mounted toothless just like old times we were heading to start expanding my empire I took 3 dozen warriors, 2 dozen drones 10 dozen facehugger eggs, 10 dozen chestburster eggs and 1 extra warrior who will become a queen when we get there.

We flew for around an hour to Dragon Island where I changed a warrior into a queen and queen 2 instructs her drones to start building the hive the 240 eggs hatched and the 120 facehuggers waited to begin harvesting the dragons and the creatures on the island as me and toothless changed into a facehugger just as queen 2 finished making her egg shack and started laying facehugger eggs as that is what we need most right now it took nine hours but she managed to lay 500 facehugger eggs and they all hatched and got ready to start our harvest of dragon island as the queen start to lay both facehuggers and chestburster eggs.

After about five minutes of preparation we headed to the dragons nest where I leapt into the air and grabbed a night fury and wrapped my eight bonny legs around his snout and my tail around his neck cutting off his oxygen supply until he passed out and I pushed my tongue into his muzzle and implanted him with an egg witch will go down his throat until it reaches where the heart and lungs are then it will make a small hole in the throat move implant itself on his heart. After I was finished implanting the night fury I moved on with the rest of the now almost 1000s of facehuggers implanting 1000s of dragons I implanted almost 250 dragons from tons of species ranging from night furies, deadly nadders, zipplebacks, nightmares and snaptrappers before they were all unconscious and had an xenomorph inside them they would be out for almost a full day so the 100s of drones can restrain them.

**The next day…**

After waiting for the dragon to wake up they were starting to get p %2ed off from being restrained it was at this time that I found I could now become any xeno-dragon I wanted but toothless cant so I changed into a xeno-snaptrapper which had four faceless domed heads with mouths that split in three instead of two. As there chestbursters started to burst out of the dragons' chests killing them all instantaneously, since it ripped their hearts apart during the birthing process. I sent several xeno-snaptrappers in search of more dragons and I sent three xeno-furies in search of a few special dragons to implant.

**3 days later…**

After waiting for three days the xeno-dragons came back with a surprise they found and implanted a red death. After the implanted red death arrived at the dragon island hive it took an hour for the giant chestburster to rip apart the red deaths heart and burst through its chest killing it but making a xeno-death. I had it immediately had it lay about ten eggs and waited about three hours for them to hatch into ten xeno-deaths which were going to be xeno-dragon nest queens while pure xeno-queens were queens of both pure xenomorphs and xeno-dragons.

It was time to invade berk and implant every human and dragon with xenomorphs. I ordered queen 1 to start preparing for my arrival as I got 3 xeno-deaths, 25 xeno-snaptrappers, 50 xeno-furies, 10 xeno-gronckles, 250 xeno-nadders, 100 xeno-nightmares and 150 xeno-zipplebacks ready to begin our invasion of berk and the archipelago. (Toothless I want you to stay here!) I said to my best friend and second in command (but why I want to make sure your safe!) he replied (I will be said I'm going to bring 3 red deaths for crying out loud, I need you to stay and help guard queen 2 from any invaders!) I reply as I got ready to take flight sill in my snaptrapper form.

* * *

**This one almost made it but i felt it came to soon it was almost a full chapter when i decided to scrap it and start over i dont think i want to have hiccup betray the vikings at lest not yet!**


End file.
